


chix

by showyourbones



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Domestic, M/M, but sometimes ppl get a lil weird abt love u know, not angst, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showyourbones/pseuds/showyourbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there's a broken coffee machine, people are in love but have little bumps sometimes, and everyone is cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	chix

**Author's Note:**

> the title is a song by jai paul. i name probably literally everything after songs (like, i am not a professional writer and when i name "pieces" that aren't fic they're song names. terrible) but i realized that there are awful bird references in here because this is one thing i like in fandom because it's cute. that's also awful. chix. get it.
> 
> this isn't beta read and i wrote it quickly. it's probably terrible. no one loves these dudes/this pairing like they should be loved. goddamnit. the kenhina can be read however you damn well please.

Kuroo Tetsurou is no stranger to things breaking in his home. He isn’t, however, used to his coffee machine being broken. His coffee machine is something sacred to him ever since he started drinking coffee when he was a third year because of stress. And Bokuto. Mostly Bokuto. 

“Ko!” He yells into the apartment, not caring who he disrupts. “What the fuck is up with the coffee machine man? I need coffee!” He almost bangs his hands on the counter, he’s that whiny and tired. That’s more Bokuto’s avenue when he’s feeling childish. 

He hears some rustling around, noises, and then feet pattering into the kitchen. He turns around from the counter and sees Bokuto with a one Hinata Shouyou under his arm. He’s kinda grown a little too much to be shoved under Bokuto’s arm like that and his feet mostly touch the ground but Bokuto’s always taken to Shrimpy like he’s his ragdoll. 

“When did you get here, Shrimpy?” 

“Yesterday,” he says, eyes wide. He clings to Bokuto when Bokuto finally drops him. Kuroo squints a little bit. “Kenma’s asleep for a bit but he’ll be up soon.”

“We need coffeeeee,” Kuroo groans. “Now. I want coffee now Ko.”

“Want to come?” Bokuto looks down at Hinata.

“Where are we going?” Hinata gets what Bokuto and Kuroo call the enamored child look. 

“To get coffee,” Kuroo starts while Bokuto says, “To get a new coffee machine.”

“No!” Kuroo mumbles, slowly starting to wake up and put his big boy pants on. “You’re going to fix the coffee machine. We’re going to get some shitty espresso but I want this machine fixed.”

“You’re whining, Tetsu,” Bokuto mumbles. “I broke it. There’s no fixing it.”

“I’m going shopping with you guys!” Hinata jumps and scurries off to get ready.

“Why didn’t you tell me you broke it?” Kuroo glares at him. “You know how much it means to me.”

“I got really enthusiastic about making it one morning and I fucked it up,” Bokuto frowns. “I tried super hard to fix it but I guess it didn’t work. Also, that was yesterday.”

“You could have just told me,” Kuroo sighs, bringing up a hand to his head. He’s frustrated. He and Bokuto have been getting into tiny little fights which is uncommon for them. They don’t really fight. Sure, sometimes Kuroo will let Bokuto know he’s annoying him and Bokuto will yell back but it lasts for seconds at best. They’re best friends who happen to love each other romantically, too. They’ll bicker over who has to do the dishes and if they have a problem they’ll talk. Every couple has issues but their policy was more “talk about it, man. Feelings are weird, dude, I know, but. I love you.” 

But lately it’s been tiny arguments and it hurts because it’s still softened by the blow of that intense feeling of being in love, of really good sex, of being affectionate, of being them. It’s just that Kuroo has no idea what’s going or how to fix it. He has no idea how to broach the topic. 

Bokuto’s silence over what Kuroo has said has him even more uneasy. “I don’t know I just felt--”

“Why aren’t you two getting ready?” Kenma walks into the kitchen. He gets out some water and he’s already trying to do both that and fiddle with a DS. “Shouyou’s really ready to do whatever weird quest you’re going to do.”

“Did you just call going to get a new coffee machine a quest?” Kuroo snorts, trying to let Bokuto recover from the intrusion of whatever he was going to say. 

“Maybe you should come to get some fresh air,” Bokuto suggests. “I’d call it more of a mission though.”

“Not you too,” Kuroo groans, flashing him a bit of a smile. 

“It’s too early for that,” Kenma puffs, not bothering to look up from the console. “Don’t be unintentionally cute around each other in the morning.”

“Oh ho ho!” Kuroo almost bellows at the admission of their cuteness.

“Don’t!” Kenma stands up immediately.

“Oh ho ho ho!!!!!!!!!!!” Bokuto parrots. Kenma flees.  
\--

Ever since Kuroo can remember Hinata and Bokuto have just gotten along. He supposes they’re similar; they’re good at volleyball, good with people, and easily excitable. Of course, Bokuto has a long list of things that Kuroo adores about him that he couldn’t say about Hinata because he’s not in love with him but he guesses he gets it. He kind of wishes he was in on their little little bird-big bird thing but it’s cool.

“It’s cool to just hang out with the little dude,” Bokuto admits. “Without Kenma, I mean. We get to know him more.” 

“Hm,” Kuroo nods. They’re looking at Hinata in line at the coffee shop while he inadvertently charms the girl behind the counter without knowing it. They both snort. Kuroo looks at Bokuto then and he’s just in a beanie today, didn’t want to do his hair, but he wants to kiss him more than anything. It’s been a couple of hours and the past two weeks have been so off but. He settles for resting his thigh against Bokuto’s instead because they’re in public. Bokuto smiles wide and makes a friendly gesture of slapping his hand against his thigh in return but doesn’t remove his hand. 

Over the years since high school-since they’ve moved on (and in) together-their friends have figured out that there are times when they do like to be still and silent and don’t feed off of each other’s boisterous parts of their personalities. There’s times where they just like to be. Until a certain not-as-short anymore redhead bounds over and plops in the middle of them.

“Whatsup, Shrimpy?” Kuroo laughs.

“Did you get a frappuccino?” Bokuto asks, giving him a dubious look. 

“I’m almost 20 years old and I grew a lot of centimeters when I was 16! I can handle it!” He huffs. 

“I can’t handle that shit you drink,” Bokuto laughs heartily and Kuroo is struck by how good he looks. He brushes his hand over Bokuto’s from behind Hinata’s back and sees Bokuto bite his lip. “You ask for like coffee in it and espresso shots. Then Kenma complains about having to drag your tired aching body around.”

“You put him through a lot,” Kuroo agrees solemnly.

“I don fhfaifhhh????” Hinata grunts through a mouthful of slush. “You know?” He looks at both of them expectantly. “Ok! Let’s go.”  
\--

Kuroo knows Bokuto has no clue what he’s looking at but he’s trying really hard to look like he does. “We’re going to get like the best new coffee machine,” he declares. Kuroo hmphs and nods because he doesn’t feel like making a witty (it would be witty, totally) remark back. He’s been quiet pretty much since this morning and he just wants to hang on to Bokuto. Which he’s doing. In public. But it’s pretty much deserted in the aisles so it’s fine. “Like, it’ll make really good gross coffee.”

“Where’s the,” Kuroo makes a motion with his hands indicating shortness and weird hair of which the two of them only possess one of those things. 

“Should we find him?” Bokuto’s eyes go wide. “Kenma will be so upset if we lose him.”

“He always finds his way back to you. Like, Bokuto Koutarou hearing or something,” Kuroo snickers. “I want that.”

“You have it. The best of anyone,” Bokuto hums. Kuroo pretends like he doesn’t go hot all over still over shit like that. “This one looks...like it’s the most expensive so far. Must be great. It says,” he squints to look at the characters. “Pros: good...espresso. That’s a good pro, right?”

“It’s a great pro,” Kuroo agrees. Kuroo thinks it’s not much in the way of advertising but by now he’s behind Bokuto and he’s got his nose buried in his hair and his arms around his torso so he doesn’t really give a shit.

“Another pro is that it can...brew coffee…” Bokuto is silent. “This is really expensive for something that these other machines can also do.”

“I found it!” Kuroo hears Hinata before he sees him. “I found your perfect machine!”

“How?” Bokuto asks, turning the both of them towards him.

“I asked…” Hinata gives him a look, like he’s the big bird. “It’s not that expensive and people love it and dumb boyfriends won’t break it while trying to make coffee for their friends.”

“I’m very intelligent, that machine like all machines, had a time. You should tell Kenma that,” Bokuto says ominously. He puffs out his chest, “Lead the way to the machine.”

“It’s a step away from you!!!!” Hinata marches over. He also stares at the machine because he can’t reach that high. Kuroo smiles and gets it down from the top shelf.

“Thanks, Shrimpy,” he ruffles his hair. Hinata nods once and Kuroo takes it as an invitation to keep nodding Hinata’s head for him with his hand.  
\--

“Ko-zu-me!” Hinata yells when he’s in the apartment. Kenma appears almost right away and Kuroo rolls his eyes. Only for this kid. “Bokuto says that all machines die eventually and I feel very scared right now? How does this make you feel.”

“They’ll die less easily if you take care of them,” Kenma shrugs. “But…” 

“Bokuto’s actually a very careful person, right?” Hinata asks. Kenma shrugs again.

“We’re right here,” Kuroo laughs. “Hey, Hinata can you put that in the kitchen? We’ll set it up later.”

“Later? You made such a fuss about coffee this morning,” Kenma starts to complain.

“Nooooooooooooooooooooooo, sh,” Hinata says. “We’ll look at the instructions. Do what you gotta do.”

“I’ll look at the instructions and you’ll watch me read them,” Kenma grumbles. But he takes his hand and leads him into the kitchen.

“Hinata!” Kuroo yells. Hinata’s head pops out of the kitchen, still attached to Kenma’s hand, who follows after. “Thanks for coming.”

“!!!!!!” Then he’s pulled back in the kitchen.

When they’re in their bedroom Bokuto bounces onto their bed, a little tired from being out all day. “We should go out, see what Yaku’s doing. Celebration for being good 20-something’s. We’re adults and we got a new coffee thing.”

Kuroo hums and shuts the door. “It’s been kinda weird, right?” he asks. He climbs on the bed to sit across from Bokuto. He’s still wearing Kuroo’s beanie and it’s been a good day, hasn’t felt fraught with some sort of tension. Bokuto stares at him in silence.

“Yea,” he frowns. His arms are around his knees now. 

“But today was good, right?” Kuroo gives him a little smile. He leans in a little and waits for Bokuto to come to him. It’s almost painful because it’s not a test, he doesn’t think if Bokuto doesn’t bridge the gap that he doesn’t love him but it just means there’s more work than he thought. He’s okay with working to get better results though; he puts it into volleyball, into university, into work, into his friendships. Even into trying to be cool and not stuttering in front of the pretty girls at school or Bokuto sometimes. Bokuto closes the distance and kisses him sweet and plainly with a hint of tongue. So a little dirty, too. That’s them.

“Yea,” he smiles a bit. 

“I haven’t been able to bring myself to say ‘what’s going on, man?’ because I don’t know,” Kuroo says when they pull away. Bokuto scoots a little closer until he’s got himself almost planted in Kuroo’s lap, his face in Kuroo’s neck. 

“It happens, I researched it on the internet. I also asked Akaashi about it then he told me you asked him about it? Couples aren’t perfect all the time, they have ups and downs.” Bokuto laughs. “I love you. You’re almost as smart as me, you gotta know that.”

“I do know that and I am smarter than you, asshole,” Kuroo snorts. Bokuto pinches him for that but then scoops him up into a huge bear hug on the mattress and they roll around doing just that for like two minutes until they hear a “UWAAAAH!”

“Some things don’t change,” Kuroo laughs.  
\--

“This is not a good idea,” Akaashi sighs. “Why did I agree to stay over.”

“It’s 6 AM,” Kenma glares at everyone sitting at the table.

“Fight-o! Fight-o!” Hinata yells. “You guys are idiots.”

“He never disagrees with you two,” Kenma sighs. “Please don’t do this.”

“Our own kouhai….” Bokuto gasps. “We’re going to have a coffee drinking competition with our new coffee machine and you’re going to like and witness it,” Bokuto says. 

“Damn right,” Kuroo confirms. He kisses Bokuto’s cheek and says, “I’m going to kick your ass.”

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe boys are stupid
> 
> my friend and i talk about them a lot and people just go in and out of bokuroo's apt. a lot. they are stupid and they are in love. i have many hcs. hinata is enamored with the both of them and they can be dumb and fun and uncool together and do fun stuff. i love friendships and love and dumb shit. sometimes relationships have no explanations but they shift to the left and it hurts because you're not used to it. but they can come back.
> 
> this was inspired by some post i read where it said that hinata purposefully and not purposefully helps people. so i hope you saw in little ways how he didn't mean to bring some sun into this fic and sometimes he did. and also how bokuroo are meant 2 b 4evr and evr amen thanks 4 ur time


End file.
